Little Bird
by winkwankwonk
Summary: Captain of a loyal crew, Jay; a girl who aspires to make a name for herself, to make her father proud. An OC Pirate Crew, of course.
1. Prologue

Hauling the burlap sack over her shoulder, a lean woman proceeded to walk back to her Caravel ship with the rest of her crew members. Slowly and clumsily, the girl took large steps trying to balance the large weight that was on her back. "Need some help there, Jay?" Lee asked, trying his hardest not to laugh. The red-haired man with dark brown eyes easily carried another burlap sack over his shoulder, the other hand stuffed into his left pocket.

"Shut up, Lee. I suck at carrying heavy things," she spat back at the poor man. A loud sigh came from behind them both. They turned to see the blonde-haired, emerald eyed culinary artist. She carried two small bags of various fruits. "Quit your bickering and just carry the supplies back to the ship. We need to get out of here before any other pirates start something with us," Diana declared.

"I wasn't bickering—Pek, was I bickering?" Lee asked feeling accused. Pek glanced over at Lee, and then simply shrugged. "Depends what you mean by _bickering_," he sneered. Lee tightened his grip on the large bag of food he had lugged over his shoulder. "This isn't the time to be a wise-ass, Pek," Lee retorted.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT YOUR FACES?" Jay shouted, much too worked up. Both Pek and Lee clamped a hand over their mouths to keep from laughing. A small vein formed on the blue-haired woman's forehead. "Sometimes I wonder why I chose you idiots to be on my crew," she muttered to herself before she stopped at the end of the dock where their Caravel ship was anchored.

"Sav, we're back. Let down the ladder, please," Diana requested, seemingly talking to no one. Small footsteps came from the top of the boat as the ladder dropped down. It dangled in the breeze while Lee climbed up, then Pek, then Jay, and then finally Diana. The sun was quickly setting as the four crew members put all the supplies they had purchased into storage. Soon, the anchor was raised and the sail was dropped. They departed the island faster than expected, but it was better than never.

A pink-haired woman unrolled a map and placed it firmly on the wooden railing of the ship. "Now that we're leaving Jaya, the Log Pose is pointing northwest, so we might as well get going as soon as possible," Sav, the Navigator of the ship said, turning to Pek and Lee.

"I might as well get dinner started, then," Diana nodded to herself as she headed towards the kitchen. Jay planted a foot on the head of the ship, which boldly stood as a hawk. She pointed towards the sea. "Now departing Jaya, onwards to—uh...where are we going, again?"

"Some place called Sitala Island."


	2. Chapter 1

**Let me start of by saying, I know my writing skills are clearly not the best. To be honest, I was never a fan of ****_any_**** sort of Fanfiction that wasn't a Love Story, but of course, I stepped out of my comfort zone. I honestly really enjoy writing this. Credits to ****_Lobsters Are Blue _****here because she basically helps me plan out/approve of my writing. Not only that, but we came up with all these OCs together. (One of them is hers in specific, but she hasn't made an appearance, yet.) ****_Wink._**

**I don't own One Piece. If I did, Franky and Robin would be married.**

* * *

Jay sat in a small, cream colored beach chair as she read the newspaper that was delivered to her every morning. Meanwhile, Sav sat up in the crow's nest, admiring the sea. Diana had been preparing lemonade for her crewmates as Pek casually walked out of his cabin, hands stuffed into his pockets like always.

"When are we 'gunna get there?" he asked, not talking to anyone in specific. Diana walked out of the kitchen with a fast pace, tray set in both hands. "I'd tell you if you would use proper grammar, for once," she spoke clearly. She placed one glass of lemonade on the table next to Jay.

Pek snatched a glass from the tray. "Don't be so rude. Ask before taking!" she bossed, like always. "We'll be there in approximately 10 minutes," Sav called from the crow's nest. "And by the looks of it, it's completely uninhabited. Judging by the climate now, the island is most likely tropical."

"Finally," Jay cooed. "A nice tropical island that we can relax on." Diana immediately set her tray down and turned to Pek with her hands on her hips. "Yes, but the boys won't be relaxing. _Someone_ destroyed half the food we had in storage, using it as target practice. Do you know who that someone might be?"

Pek's face remained expressionless. "You weren't using it," he mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WASN'T USING IT? WE JUST PICKED IT UP YESTERDAY AND IT WAS A MONTH'S WORTH SUPPLY OF FOOD AND YOU DESTROYED IT. I WAS GOING TO USE IT, BUT NOW THAT I CAN'T, YOU HAVE TO SEARCH THE ISLAND FOR MORE FOOD!" Diana raged. The kitchen door swung open, revealing Lee. His brow was furrowed as he leaned against the railing.

"Why's Danny screaming at Pek this time?" he wondered out loud. "DANNY?" Diana repeated, but much louder. "I CAN'T BELIEVE I JOINED A CREW WITH THIS MANY IDIOTS!" Leaning over the ledge of the crow's nest, Sav stared at the arguing imbeciles below. "Diana, quit arguing with them. They have work to do," she called down to them. Diana crossed her arms as Jay continued to idly read the newspaper like nothing was happening.

* * *

Soon enough, the anchor was lowered and the ladder was dropped. Pek decided to stay on the ship as the rest of his crew set out onto the island. He gently pat the wooden railing of the ship. "I remember building you, old girl. Do you remember?" he said to the ship, as if it was a real person. Pek was the Shipwright of the crew, and he was the third to join. "Back in the old days," he murmured to himself, smiling a bit.

_"Why do we always have to go fishing on this lame boat?" Pek complained to his father. His father let out a howl of laughter before replying, "I'd like to see you make a better one, kid." Pek angrily crossed his arms. _

_"I will make a better ship. I'll make the biggest, the best, and the most dangerous ship known to man! You'll see! I'll travel the world and get the best blueprints of ships! I mean it!" _Pek closed his eyes and grinned, savoring the memory. He was going to make the best ship anyone has ever built, and he knew it. Pek would never break a promise; even it was to his cheapskate father that couldn't even afford a mediocre fishing boat.

_"You'll see!"_


	3. Chapter 2

**This is totally stupid of me to say, but I really want to include some romance in this fanfic. Why, you ask? Well, I'll tell you why.**

**_I'm a hormonal teenage girl_****. What else is there to explain? Anyways, this chapter is basically composed of memories. Probably going to edit this sometime later. This chapter is cheesy and all over the place, in my opinion. Whatever.**

** I don't own One Piece. If I did, Nami would be Luffy's Pirate Queen.**

* * *

_Two familiar people stood in front of a merchant who was trying to sell various fruits to them. Pek had decided he got enough groceries that could last his family a week, so he began to walk home. That is, until he saw an abnormally tall woman with light blue hair tied tightly into a ponytail standing next to a very skinny young man. He decided to walk closer to the woman, seeing as he thought she was quite pretty. "Well…I guess we should get a barrel of some kind of fruit to avoid Scurvy," she said._

_ Pek walked a bit closer to observe her face. He saw that she had intense grey eyes and a bit of a flush on her cheeks. The man standing next to her had dark brown eyes and a scar running across his chin. "Why, hello, little lady. I couldn't help but notice your beautiful face among all these people," Pek began as he gently grabbed the woman's hand, slightly pushing the red-haired man out of the way. Her eyes grew wide as she stepped back a bit, and then looked to the man with red hair. "Back off, idiot. She's not here looking for a boyfriend," Lee said, closing his eyes, clearly angry._

_ "What does it matter? You're probably just her friend," Pek mumbled, shaking his head. Lee sighed. Jay angrily crossed her arms, staring at the blonde-haired, blue-eyed flirt. "I find it extremely rude that you would just come up to me and grab my hand without permission," she announced._

Pek ran a hand through his hair, laughing at the memory. "Who would have known that I'd be here," he whispered to himself.

* * *

Lee sighed to himself as he walked through the dense tropical forest. _How did I get stuck doing Pek's work? _Without paying attention, he stepped in the wrong direction, and a branch whipped him in the face. "God, damn it," he muttered to himself, rubbing his face. "This would be a good time to actually have my Devil Fruit be helpful."

_"Your Devil Fruit is hardly even helpful," Jay said to Lee, with her arms crossed. "But, I'd love to have you join my crew." Lee narrowed his eyes at her, and then began rubbing his chin in a thinking motion. "It's a yes or no question," she mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Well…Considering the fact that the only way I can find my dad is by setting out to sail…" _

_ Jay nodded at him. "—But that would make me a pirate, as well." Jay then shook her head. "I think you forgot, your dad is a pirate, too," she said, somewhat raising her voice. He gently tapped his chin. "Well, I don't even know what he looks like, let alone know who he is."_

_ Jay sighed at him loudly. "Your mother always said he looked like you, right? That's enough information for me." Lee stared at her for a couple more seconds before a smirk grew on his face. "I have nothing to lose," he said, holding out his hand. She gladly shook it. "Welcome to the crew, First Mate."_

_ "Wait, I'M YOUR FIRST MATE?"_

* * *

"Well, it's been about 7 months since that day," Lee mumbled to himself, then chuckled. "And I haven't regretted a thing since." He pulled a pineapple off the branch of a tree. Jay, Sav, and Diana sitting at the beach being carefree and not having to do any work crossed Lee's mind. With his envy getting the best of him, he squeezed the pineapple so hard that it burst into juices and squashed yellow muck. _I'm going to kick Pek's ass._


	4. Chapter 3

As Jay sat on the beach, close enough so that the waves would gently crash on her legs, Sav took the time to measure the uncharted tropical island. Barefoot, she gently kicked up dusts of sand as she walked along the coast of the small landmass. _The sea really is beautiful. _Cupping her hands next to her face to shade her eyes from the sun, she looked out to sea. The sun was fading into the horizon as the sky's colors were quickly changing from light blue to shades of red and orange. _It reminds me of the day I set out to sea with them. _She shifted her body a bit to turn and look across the beach. Jay was in the same position, clearly enjoying the warm water on her legs. _Just a Pirate Crew made up of hopes and dreams. _The rest of the crew was currently off on their own business. It was rare that she got time alone, not that she longed for it. She was happy to have the company of the crew.

She looked up to the sky, looking at the clouds. Wanting to know what it was like up there beyond the fluffy white puffs of water vapor since she was young. Unfortunately, the dream had not yet come true. _Yet._

_It was a rundown town, with many buildings closed because they went out of business. It was a small town that needed a lot of repairs, which it simply could not afford. There wasn't many that lived there, just a few who lived there their entire lives. The citizens constantly lived in fear of being attacked by pirates, not that the pirates could take anything that hadn't already been taken from them._

_And in a small house, lived a pink-haired girl, whose family had been there for generations. Sav was the town mayor's daughter, who managed to brighten up the place with her smiles and laughs. Pirates sometimes came by to fix their ships, and she would often talk to them to cheer up their broken spirits._

_A couple times, pirate crews would come into bars asking about Sky Island, in which they all got laughed at, but it interested Sav. They would tell her stories that they had heard about it; how it was a beautiful island up in the clouds. Although she was told not to believe those stories, she always secretly had._

_Years later, when the town had become in much better shape, and more people started to move there, a group of interesting people came into town from the docks. They were all soaking wet from the rain earlier in the day, but they were all arguing about something._

_"I swear Pek, just fix the stupid ship," the blue haired girl said, glaring at the blonde haired man._

_"You're just mad that she chose me as the First Mate and not you," the red haired man mocked._

_"Say it again, Lee, and I'll 'accidently' push you into the sea!" Pek threatened._

_Before it got too out of hand, Sav went over to talk to them, "Hello, welcome to Port Town. Is there anything you need help with?" she asked._

_The blue haired girl spoke up "Yeah, we need some—is your hair pink naturally?_

_"Is yours blue naturally?"_

_"She's got a point there, Jay," Lee said._

_"Anyway," Jay continued, "We need some wood to repair our ship, does this town have any?"_

_Sav thought for a second, "I'm sure we can find some wood somewhere, follow me," she said, waving her hand. Until they started walking, they didn't realize she had a sword on her back._

_"Any particular reason why you have a sword on your back? Pek asked, looking at the sword. It had a pink sheath, while the hilt was black._

_Sav turned around. "Pirates come to this town often to repair their ships and such. Pirates aren't always the safest beings, you know. I need some sort of way to protect myself. By the way, my name is Sav," she said, offering her hand._

_Jay shook her hand gladly, "Jay, and these two idiots behind me are Pek and Lee."_

_"By the way Jay, you can't use a Log Pose correctly if you wear it like that," Sav pointed out._

_Jay looked down at her Log Pose, which was strapped to her upper arm. "I was wearing it wrong this entire time?" The two boys behind her let out a roar of laughter._

* * *

It was definitely a weird day when she met them; she eventually left her hometown to pursue her dream of finding Sky Island.

"Sav!" Jay called, "You left your katana over here!"

Sav's hands immediately went to her back, except the only thing she felt was her hair.

"Sorry Jay! Must've forgotten it again!" she called back, running towards her sword. _So much for peace and quiet._

* * *

**Credits to ****_Lobsters Are Blue_**** for writing Sav's past. All I did was edit it. **


	5. Chapter 4

_ A young girl, about the age of 12, began cooking dinner for her 4 younger siblings. Her mother had been gone for 3 years now, and she practically had to care for her own brothers and sisters. Not that she really minded cooking for them. She loved the Culinary Arts. "What are we having for dinner tonight, Danny?" Asahi, her younger brother asked. Diana quickly turned to him. "How many times have I told you not to call me Danny? It's rude to call someone a name that they don't approve of!" she snapped, then shook her head and turned her attention back to the stove._

_ After supper was prepared, she served it to her siblings and herself. "Danny, your food is so yummy," Izumi, the youngest of the family exclaimed. A loud sigh erupted from Diana. "I told you not to call me that awful name!" she scolded, also noticing Seiko's elbows on the table. "And get your elbows off the table!" Quickly, Seiko folded her hands in her lap. The family then resumed eating._

_ Ever since she was a child, Diana realized that she loved cooking for people. If someone was hungry, she would always make sure that they were fed. That's when she made the decision of becoming a cook. Not only that, but she vowed to herself that when she was elderly, she would open her dream restaurant. The restaurant would display the most unique recipes in the world that she could gather. Even though she made this vow, she had no way of finding the most unique recipes. She knew she couldn't survive out in the sea alone._

_ That's when she met the Winged Pirates. Jay, the Captain, Lee, the First Mate, Pek, the Shipwright, and Sav, the Navigator all encouraged her to set out to sea with them._

_ 6 years later, a much more grown Diana stood in front of a cutting board, chopping carrots to put into a stew, which made the restaurant quite well known. She now worked in an average restaurant as the Head Chef. After dropping the carrots into the boiling mixture, she turned around to the chopping board to cut up more vegetables. A short, innocent-looking waitress bustled into the kitchen, interrupting Diana. "Someone is beating up our customers!" _

_ "Excuse me?" Diana snapped, loudly setting her knife down. She proudly marched out of the kitchen, with the waitress practically hiding behind her."Who is disrupting my customer's meals?" she demanded. Silence hung throughout the room. Her eyesight quickly shifted to the corner of the room, where a tall blonde man in a white jacket was holding a man, much larger than him, by the collar of his shirt. Diana always had two large butcher knives strapped to her side, which no one ever suspected they would be weapons, until now, that is._

_Without hesitation, she pulled two daggers out…of the butcher knives? They were two daggers disguised as butcher knives! The blonde man, Pek, was now pinned to the wall with a dagger at his neck. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but what in God's name gives you the right to attack my customers like that?" All he did was smirk at her._

_ "Hey…Captain…" he choked out. Jay stared at the man with a knife to his throat. "I think we just found our cook."_

The brunette woman stared at the night sky as the chirping of crickets hummed in her ears. "Those dumbasses," she murmured under her breath. "I can't believe…" she interrupted herself with a yawn, and then rolled over onto her side.

"…that I joined a crew with such idiots." She slowly closed her eyes, and drifted to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**This is a pretty short Chapter. Oops.**

* * *

_"Jay, I know you're going to be one of the strongest Marines to ever live," Jay's father proudly declared, giving his daughter a toothy grin. Her father wore a white vest, complete with navy blue pants, a casual uniform that a Marine would wear of course. "Yeah… Like, all those other normal Marines…" she began to trail off._

_ "Jay, don't talk like that. You're not like any other girl. You're special." Quickly, she arose from her seat. "Then why do you want me to become another normal Marine? So that I have a better chance of just being another casualty you hear in a report?" He stared at her, deep in thought. She didn't have time for this. She __**really**__ didn't have time for this. "Listen, Dad. I know you're trying to do this, well, for… Mom… But, I'm not Mom. I'm a completely different person from her, so why are you trying to make me become who she is? I'm more than capable enough to do what I actually want. I don't want to become a Marine. I want to become something __**more**__ than that."_

_ Her own father nearly looked at her in hatred and disgust, but looked away before he caught a glimpse of her intense eyes. "So you want to become something… Like a pirate?" he practically spat the last few words. "You think I would do that to you? To Mom? No. I… I want to become one of th-the…"_

_ "Just spit it out already!" _

_ "I want to become one of the Shichibukai!" she shouted, on the verge of tears. His eyes widened in horror. "One of the Seven Warlords of the Sea? D-do you know how dangerous that is? Jay, you can't do that! You're just a girl!" She pinched the sides of her nose, clearly annoyed. She found it a bit humorous that her own father was trembling, and she on the other hand, was standing boldly. _

_ "A very capable girl, might I add. I'm sorry; Father, I can't face you anymore. At least not now." Jay opened the front door to her small little cottage, and began to step out. "We'll meet again… When I have achieved my goal." With that, she left. She couldn't find the courage to say the actual word 'goodbye' to her own father. From that day forth, Jay promised herself that she would reunite with her father one day, but only when she was one of the Shichibukai. Only when she was one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea._

_ "Wake up," something called. "What?"_

_"Wake up!" Jay found that she couldn't breathe, now._

"WAKE UP!" Sav shouted. Jay immediately sat up. "WHO'S THERE?" she demanded, still quite groggy. "Oh, it's just you, Sav."


End file.
